earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Zeus
History Zeus: Prehistory - Present Forget whatever you were told about the gods of Ancient Greece. While there is actually much validity in the tales, the truth has been corrupted by oral traditions, artistic license, and the primitive mortal's mind inability to comprehend the true nature of the gods. But our tale actually begins before the gods held court on Olympus, it really begins when the ancient lands were ruled over by Titans (no, not the ones in the Tower). These behemoths of power ruled the lands long before the myths would have you believe, when humanity was still in its own infancy and the rules of physics took a backseat to sorcery and superstition. In that time, the master of Titans, Kronos, grew tired of dealing with their worshipers directly and so he chose six mortals to grant incredible power and named his lieutenants. Zeus, a mere storyteller of some talent, was fortunate to be one so named. Granted with a portion of Kronos' power, Zeus became a soul-bound son of Kronos. Yet, as time passed, and the power of these new gods' grew, Kronos became paranoid they would seek to overthrow him as he had done to his own father Ouranos. One by one, Kronos had each of the gods thrown into the prison Tartarus until there was only Zeus. Due to the intervention of Kronos' mate, Zeus was able to evade capture and consolidate his power among the mortals in the wilderness until he could return and rescue his imprisoned siblings, accompanied by the children he had sired among nymphs and other lesser divinities. Rejoined with his spirit-siblings and newly wed to Hera to secure her allegiance, Zeus led a charge and overthrew Kronos and the other Titanic tyrants. When the other gods witnessed the power of Zeus' weapon, the Thunderbolt, they elected him to serve as king of the new governing pantheon: the Olympus. With the fracturing of Greece and the Fall of the Rome, Zeus and most of the other Olympians have moved to a new world to serve as their seat of power, but Zeus still keeps tabs on our humble blue rock, watching over his many investments, such as the daughters he sired with Queen Hippolyta and Helena Sandsmark (and many, many, many, many, many more women...)Oracle Files: Zeus Threat Assessment Resources * Elder God Physiology (Immortal) * Divine Attributes and Senses * King of the Gods of Olympus * God of Seasons and Weather * The Cyclopian Thunderbolt * Masterful Shapeshifter * Irresistibly Charismatic * Possessed by Insatiable Libido Trivia and Notes Trivia * It's no coincidence Zeus and five other humans were chosen to be soul-bound; Gaia gave them a spark of greatness as a trap for Kronos.Network Files: Gaia Notes * The other world is NeOlympus - another fan project by Roy. * In the myths he was Kronos' son and his siblings were swallowed by Kronos. Links and References * Appearances of Zeus * Character Gallery: Zeus Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Immortality Category:Electrokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Monarchs Category:Daimon Category:Male Characters Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:27th Reality